


Hubris Turns Into Wonder

by DaydreamGlitterbug



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamGlitterbug/pseuds/DaydreamGlitterbug
Summary: A horrible nightmare of a relationship that could never happen...and the conversations that occur afterwards
Relationships: Derrick Krueger & Sutton Dreamy, Sutton Dreamy/Jaylen Hotdogfingers, Tillman Henderson/Derrick Krueger
Kudos: 1





	Hubris Turns Into Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially envisioned as two separate stories but I decided that it would be better to publish both of these together here.  
> The first part is the Hubris part (even titled as such), the second part is the Turns Into Wonder part and is the "fallout" of the first part.

It seemed to have been a long time coming, but they were just too perfect together. They could totally fake date, right? Besides...it was only because Harmony fucking Henderson insisted that Tillman have a not guy date to this ball thing he was FORCED to go to and everyone else he knew was either too busy or hated his guts. Well everyone EXCEPT Betsy. Betsy was not only NOT busy at all but also didn’t ENTIRELY hate Tillman’s guts...only mostly. So, they went together...and it went pretty great, surprisingly. Somehow they had enough chemistry together that it was convincing to EVERYONE...including themselves.

“Say Bets...that went really well…”

“No fucking kidding, Tillman.”

“I think...we should for reals date.” “

Same here...for some reason...I like you a lot more now that we’ve fake dated and shit.”

They leaned in...it was almost as if they were going to kiss Tillman...and...and...and…

Derrick jolted up from his slumber in a cold sweat. That was a nightmare...an oddly sappy nightmare, but a nightmare nonetheless. There was absolutely NO WAY in all of the deepest parts of the Trench that Tillman Henderson and Betsy Trombone would ever EVER date. The best that could happen is they become best shits in crime...aka friends. But...now was not the time to ponder a friendship that could happen. Now, it was time to figure out why the fuck he of all people had a nightmare about his boyfriend dating someone else WHILE HE WAS IN THE HALL. All Derrick could really do was write down the nightmare and maybe visit Sutton Dreamy in the morning...once he woke up from his slumber. He laid down and got some rest...surely this hubris was a morning problem and not a nighttime problem.

*****

It was a normal Friday afternoon for Sutton Dreamy. It was siesta time so there were no practices and the time was right to just sip a cocktail and watch the island for a bit. Usually, it’s a good thing to do...watching chickens wander up to your porch and feeding them was a normal thing to do. However, something seemed...wrong vibe wise this Friday afternoon. What was it? Dreamy stood up and got off of the rocking chair she was on and walked into her cottage. She wandered the cottage searching for the source of the wrong vibes...and didn’t find them until she wandered into her bedroom. On her navy blue bedspread with little silver dots that formed constellations staring up at the deep purple starry sky mural wall was a ghost. Not just any ghost though...it was Derrick Krueger.

“Ok, what’s up THIS time, Derrick?”

“I haven’t come to you about a dream THAT many times, have I?”

Sutton sighed, “Remember last time with the cactus and the ducks?”

“Oh god, yes. That one was a trip...but not like THIS dream...well...it was a nightmare actually.”

“You had a nightmare...in the Hall?”

“Yeah...even _I_ can’t explain it. Most of the nightmares I have down there I can just go ask someone and they’ll say they had that one and it’s normal but this one...wasn’t one of those.”

“Did you write this one down?” Sutton pointed to the little notebook Derrick was holding. It was one that most every ghost could easily find in the Hall.

“Yeah...though...I don’t think this shit is even tangible for you, so I’ll just read what I wrote…” Derrick opened the notebook and began to describe the nightmare...basically it boiled down to Tillman Henderson dating another player who Derrick KNEW would just be friends with his boyfriend.

“WHAT? Ok, first of all, thank god it was a dream and didn’t ACTUALLY happen...because if that were to happen, the universe would collapse in on itself.”

“Tell me about it. It’s so impossible but-”

“You’re worried about him forgetting about you...despite you know...Tillman being able to see ghosts and all.”

“Yeah...I know.”

“I’m getting the vibe of you’ve been dumped before in a way kind of like this…”

“Yeah, but it was back in college...before I died and everything.”

“Ok, not that one. You told me about that one back during the siesta between seasons 8 and 9…”

“OH! You mean…”

“Of course I mean you and Townsend...dumbass.”

“I figured as much. Yeah...now that this is my SECOND boyfriend who is alive while I’m a ghost it feels like he’ll do what Mike did all those years ago.”

“Well...that was different. You died that time and the veil between the Hall and the Immaterial Plane wasn’t exactly torn up by necromancy yet. So you two were separated so while you thought that you and Mike were still together...Mike decided to move on and find someone new. And then when the necromancy happened and you reconnected...there was some disconnect there. It’s not the same now. You and Tillman can talk to each other. You two can see each other. You get to hang out with each other…”  
“Yeah...that is true...hell we talk to each other and see each other a LOT.”

“Not surprised...point is Derrick that you two are still dating and are agreeing to still date despite the barrier of one of you being alive and the other being a ghost. It’s a different relationship than what you and Mike had after the veil was torn, right?”

“Yeah...I get it, Dreamy.”

“Good good.”

“Say, what about you and Jaylen when she died then came back then died again then came back? How the hell did your relationship survive all of that nonsense?”

“You of all people are asking about my relationship with Jaylen?”

“Well yeah...because that’s the closest thing to my relationship with Tillman right now.”

Sutton sighed, not like it was everyday that she could actually talk about this anyways…

“Alright. During the time Jay was dead the first time it was...weird to say the least.”

“Weird as in no communication, no way to know where she is, no nothing?”

“Exactly! I bet you felt the same with Mike, I know Jay sure did. When she came back, it was kind of weird at first...she was kind of different but it was easy to reconnect. Then the nightmares came for her. It was awful for her to deal with the beanings and the players dying left and right because she came back and had this debt. She was being haunted by those who died to pay her debt you know.”

“Right, I haunted her too. Just sayin the rest of us had fun with that too, ya know...”

Dreamy chuckled, that’s how they first met each other anyways, the day that Sutton caught Derrick moving the towels around in their shared Seattle apartment.

“I know, Derrick. That’s when she asked me to move in with her. I helped ground her through a lot of that unstable season...and the season when her beans changed to flickering. I stayed with her no matter what or where she went...when she herself started to flicker and change teams. It was wild but I was glad when she settled on Charleston. During season 10, everything seemed normal but...she was hearing the microphone. The second to last day of games, her last game before her second death...she hugged me and cried...and promised to visit a bit.”

“It was like she knew that she was going to die...right?”

“Oh yeah, not like I didn’t KNOW that she was going to die...you know Nora and her ways, she wanted to make sure I was aware that there was a serious plan and that she was going to die and all that jazz. She’s quite the secretary, ya know.”

“Yeah...she’s quite organized. Nora’s such a good secretary for the Monitor and quite welcoming to the newcomers too.”

“Yeah, she was like that when she was alive too.”

“What about while she was dead and the Hall Stars fight?”

“Oh god that was nuts, Derrick. She visited me a bit and we chatted about the playoffs and how well the Crabs were doing. When we played the final game and emerged victorious, it was wild...then the Peanut came and we got defeated and then...Jaylen came back. With friends...and she swapped teams so much...she told me later that it was planned and it was all unexpected for her that she settled on the PODs to sabotage them. And that sabotage was successful ya know. Then she fell back to the Earth with the rest of the PODs and ended up in San Fran and that polycule. We still are in contact and together and such but now she’s ALSO dating Percival Wheeler. I knew she had eyes on her for a while...heh, she is quite a looker...but I’m glad I’m still here. I’m glad I got scooped up by the Fridays before the ascension of the rest of the Crabs. I don’t know HOW she would have handled me being gone...I know Tot Clark is leaving voicemails for Luis but...I dunno if she would have done that or did what Mike did to you and moved on.”

“Would you have been ok with whatever happened, though?”

Dreamy thought about it for a moment. Not like she hadn’t thought about it before the swap to the Fridays… “Well...yeah, I would have. I would have missed her so much though. I wouldn’t have even known what she had done until we somehow found a way back...I would have been in your shoes, Derrick.”

“Yeah you would have. It’s not a fun feeling at all.”

“I bet.”

“I gotta go...I need to go tell Tillman that I love him and give him a hug.”

“You go do that and tell him about the dream...he’ll get a kick out of it, knowing that dumbass.”

Derrick chuckled, “I will! See ya around!”

“See you later, Derrick!”

Just like that, Derrick was gone and Sutton Dreamy could enjoy the rest of this lovely Friday afternoon watching the islands.

****

It was a while later in Charleston. Tillman had just come back from a nice adventure with Gunther and Stu in which they stole a bunch of shoes and socks from the Crabitat, left by the FWXBC after the Coffee Cup. They all knew that the teams would leave shoes in their stadiums and well...the theft was perfect. It was time for relaxing, but that wasn’t exactly what was about to happen. Someone was in Tillman’s apartment. But who could have gotten in? Tillman knew who it was, who it HAD to be.

“Hey babe, you actually surprised me this time.”

Derrick chuckled, “I know, it isn’t exactly normal of me to surprise you, ya know?”

“I know. What’s up?”

Derrick walked...hovered...moved over to Tillman and gave him a hug. It was a warm and soft ghost hug, not the usual cold hug other ghosts gave to Tillman on occasion.

“What’s this for?”

“I had a really awful dream last night...you and Betsy Trombone dated…”

“Oh my god...that would never happen. They hate me WAY too much for that to even occur. The best scenario is that we’d be friends but that’s so out of the realm of possibility right now...despite ya know...sort of becoming more acquainted during the Cup.”

Derrick chuckled, “Only fair for that to happen, ya know?”

Tillman chuckled and nodded. It indeed was only fair. The two sat and talked for hours about all that had happened during the Coffee Cup and afterwards. Derrick even gave more details of the dream which Tillman laughed at...honestly, Derrick was glad that Tillman thought it was hilarious...all in all, it was great to turn a nightmare into a good date.

**Author's Note:**

> This all spawned out of the Crabitat, special thanks to worm for causing this nonsense in the first place and to get the ball rolling for me actually writing the first part. Catch me around Discord, you'll see me wherever. I'm also on tumblr now @NeptuneDaydream.


End file.
